


Family Troubles

by anipwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath of an Argument, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, I guess???, Mainly Ivan, POV Male Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Wordcount: 100-1.000, first time really writing from Ivan's POV, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anipwrites/pseuds/anipwrites
Summary: Ivan needs to find a way to calm down after facing writer's block and an ugly argument with his dad. Rated T for language





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making bad decisions and posting drabbles and stories that are unedited asides from spelling mistakes and unbetaed. Literally just came up with the title a minute ago, and I needed help with that, too.  
> Have fun.

" _Just leave me alone!"_ Ivan screamed out at his father before retreating to the doorframe. He sent him one last glare, meeting the eyes of an equally poisonous stare. Before his dad could open his eyes and try to retaliate, Ivan slammed the door closed. The room shook, a book nearly falling off his desk. The boy reveled in the resounding bang before locking it. Just in time. His father banged on the door with his fist, shouting.

"What did I tell you about locking this damn door?!" he roared, still slamming his hand against the door as if that would break the wood or intimidate the boy behind the door. Neither happened.

"It's my room! Leave me the hell alone!" Ivan grabbed his phone and plugged in his earbuds, playing a song and turning the volume up loud. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he let the music take over his senses, take over his entire the world. The sounds of his father's anger faded out, whether it was due to the music or him finally giving up any hope of arguing, he didn't quite care.

He had to keep his emotions in check. Nobody had forgotten what happened the last time he'd let himself get pissed-it was hard to forget the first akuma _ever._ Listening to music helped him calm down fast enough to stave off any black butterflies headed his way.

He let himself flop back onto his bed, the mattress bouncing and creaking from his weight. His dad just didn't _get it._ Actually-no. In order for one to 'get it', one had to put effort into listening. His dad simply didn't give a damn about his emotions in the slightest. Tried to criticize every move he made-his grades, his hobbies, his girlfriend- _everything!_

' _No no no,'_ he thought to himself as he took another slow breath. ' _He's a douchebag, but I gotta control my emotions.'_ he definitely didn't want to get akumatized again. He already knew he was going to be too frazzled for lyric writing-at least, for writing anything that would be any _good_. He scowled slightly at that. He hadn't been able to write a song in almost a month, which was no good if he hoped to start a band. If he was even able to-hell, that was what he and his dad had just been fighting over.

" _What's the point? You're a shit writer anyways."_

" _How many people do you think are gonna want to join your dumb band? Where would you even meet, it damn sure won't be in here!"_

" _You don't write worth a damn, you don't play worth a damn, you aren't worth a damn! You wanna start a band? You wanna be the laughing stock of France? You dumb piece of shit, good fucking luck!"_

Another deep breath. He let the air escape through his nose slowly, biting back a grumble. He didn't want to think about it.

He looked at his phone a moment before shutting off his music, dialing a number he'd know by heart even if auto-fill hadn't finished it for him. It rang once… twice… three times…

" _Hi, Ivan!"_ Mylene's warm greeting was music to his ears, and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

"H-Hey, Mylene! Um, wh-what are you up to?"

" _Oh, just up to some homework, nothing urgent. Need me to come over?"_ Ivan sighed. Mylene already knew all too well how bad things were between him and his dad. She knew his dad didn't like her, for whatever reason he'd made up, but was always more than willing to drop everything and come over. Frankly, Ivan hated putting her through that.

"Actually, do you think maybe I can come over to your place? Dad and I had a nasty fight, and-"

" _I'm sure mom and dad will be fine with it, long as we keep the door open. Maybe we can play some movies in the living room if you swing by Marinette's and pick up some cookies?"_

Ivan let out a chuckle. "Alright, consider it done."

"How are you going to leave though?"

"I have my ways," he grinned. "See you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He hesitated a moment before hanging up. He grabbed a bag and stuffed his notebook, his wallet, and a few pencils and snacks in it. Then he popped open the window and climbed down the fire escape. Hopefully the window would still be unlocked by the time he got back, but he'd brought his house key just in case.

He hummed softly as he headed for the patisserie to grab the snacks, and felt himself smile for the first time all day. Mylene always knew how to make him happy, even after his worst arguments. She was beautiful, and amazing, and all of the stars in the sky were constantly blazing in her eyes and--

He couldn't help but grin. She had just given him an idea for another song.

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan and Mylene are cute as heck so expect a bit more of them.  
> Thanks so so so much for reading! Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, and if I don't post anything beforehand, Happy New Year!


End file.
